


Weakened Undead

by MelodiousPoison



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Smut, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiousPoison/pseuds/MelodiousPoison
Summary: 'Then Laura happened, and she was helpless once more. Beautiful, ridiculous Laura, who expected her to be a hero when all she had known was being death itself and she had tried.'A small multi-parter for my friend Alex! Please protect them (probably from me tbh)





	Weakened Undead

Vampires didn’t suddenly decide to one day up and be the heroine. They were predators, villains of humanity right down to their biological imperative. To feed on them, suck blood from their neck and sometimes even leave them rotting in a ditch in the middle of a forest to be picked off by wolves.

 

Then Laura happened, and she was helpless once more. Beautiful, ridiculous Laura, who expected her to be a hero when all she had known was being death itself and she had tried. God knows, she keeps trying, whispering promises as she lets Laura loose her from the clothen restrictions, ribbons untied and pulled away. Even if she no longer really needed air, she still felt breathless.

 

She was so warm against her bone cold, parched skin, and she could almost feel human beneath her soft ministrations. Because she was soft even when she was defiant, her eyes closing and breathing in. She was so soft even when she was angry, so breakable but Carmilla was weak, so weak. All she could do was sway as her lover places her lips on her shoulder and unravels her clothes, unbreak and clench her stilled heart.

 

Each touch conquered her when the corset falls forward into her arms, she hides modestly with her hair to little avail. Her own eyes seeking into Laura’s and all she sees is quiet wonder being carved deep into the vampire. She had been buried alive, stabbed, left for dead but this what wanted to bring her to her knees as she lets the corset fall away.

 

Hands smooth over her newly exposed skin and she hisses between her teeth as they then cup her, leaving whispers of touch on freshly set upon dips and curves of Carmilla’s skin. She was always so decisive, Laura. Always knew what she wanted and when leaving gasps in the other’s wake, a slither of humanity in the tormented need for her.

 

It was much like falling in reverse, a floating sensation even when sinks onto the waiting ground as fingers delve lower and lower along her body. Each patch of skin was not left untouched. She was being explored in a way none of her previous lovers had ever had a whisper of a chance of being allowed to do. It was warm fingers now breathing fire over her, washing her in a waiting boiling pit of lustful greed.

**Author's Note:**

> Part One Complete ~
> 
>  
> 
> Smutty cliffhanger muahahahahaha


End file.
